Bonding
by Urzu
Summary: Young kids need someone they can look up to and someone who they cn rely upon. In times of war these bonds become much stronger. One-shot story.


Bonding

It was a quiet night. Everything was calm, since it was well past midnight. The only one who was still awake at this hour – besides Sanya, who was on night patrol – was Lieutenant Yeager, who was working on her striker unit even this late at night. She began to feel the fatigue from work as her shoulders became gradually more and more stiffer. But it wasn't long before she finished remodeling that exhaust. She was already on her bed, her tools and parts of the magical engine were scattered on the sheets, staining them with spots of black grease and oil. She got up with a screwdriver in her hand, she wanted to move her limbs to get rid of the soreness in her shoulders, before she finished reassembling the exhaust. There was only the casing that needed to be put back into its place and it was all ready.

Lieutenant Yeager looked out the window and saw the dim light of the moon behind a cloud. "They all must be asleep by now." she noted to herself "I guess I should hit the hay too." She was already wearing her night clothes, her pink bra and pants, so she was ready for some good night's sleep. Shirley took the screwdriver into her left hand, yawned, and held her right hand before her mouth. It reeked of motor oil, but despite this, she scratched her stomach and her right ribs. "Well then, let's finish this gig..." But then a chill run down her spine.

- Gyaaaa!

A sudden scream came from outside. She almost tore apart the door of her room, as she began to run towards the source of the noise. She ran barefooted, she didn't even have any time to put her boots on. Unfortunately she knew the source of the scream pretty well. She ran as fast as she could. The seconds seemed like minutes while she was racing towards her destination. She thought it took her more than five or ten minutes but it was just a little more than a minute until she reached the spot, thanks to her being in good shape. It was in the gardens of Mont Saint-Michel. Shirley stopped at the entrance to search for that certain person. And there she was already running towards her. It was Lucchini, the Romagnan witch of the squadron.

- Uwaaa! – she cried out as she bumped right into Shirley.

- The darkness and it came after me, and everything was on fire and... uwaaaaa Shirley, it was horrible! – everything she was saying was completely unintelligible, so Shirley figured out she must have had a nightmare. Lieutenant Yeager was also out of breath, she ran as fast as she could. Furthermore she didn't see smoke coming from anywhere, so it was quite obvious that Lucchini only had been dreaming.

- Did you have a bad dream? – she asked Lucchini, but the girl didn't answer, just sobbed a little. The Romagnan girl clung with all her might her Liberian friend.

It didn't take long until major Sakamoto and the others arrived at the scene.

- What happened? – Sakamoto asked them. Behind her Minna and Trude popped up too.

- W-Well, she only had a bad dream.

- Thank goodness, nothing happened. – Said Mio in relief. Minna stepped forth to approach Lucchini

- Everything all right? – Minna asked Lucchini, while she gently patted her head.

- Uh-huh. – At least her answer was positive. By now Yoshika, Lynette, Perrine and Eila arrived as well.

- Sakamoto-san! What happened? – Miyafuji asked with a startled voice. Everyone was there with the exception of Sanya, who still was on her duty, and Erica, who didn't wake up by the sound of Lucchini's voice. Like always, she was sleeping like a log.

Sakamoto took command and quickly sent her witches back to their rooms. She left Minna, Shirley and Lucchini alone. After Lucchini calmed down a little, Minna asked the Lieutenant:

- Will you two be all right?

- Yes, yes. We'll manage somehow. – Yeager answered with a smile and commander Minna bid them good night. Shirley noticed that her feet were unusually cold, it was a sign for them to go in too. She placed her hand on Lucchini's shoulder and she directed her into the building.

- Let's go. Wanna sleep with me tonight?

- Yes. – the usually talkative girl seemed very quiet and upset. Well no wonder, she must have had a terrible dream.

- Do you want to drink some milk before that?

- Uh-huh.

The two made a little detour to the kitchen to take a glass of milk, after that, they returned to Lieutenant Yeager's room. The mess that the lieutenant left behind welcomed them. "The casing... I have totally forgotten it. Oh well, tomorrow's another day..." Yeager noted to herself. She then began to put the parts of her striker unit away from her bed. Lucchini slowly stumbled to a clean spot and sat down.

- Uwaa, Shirley, your room stinks like gasoline... – Lucchini blurted out, while the Liberian put all the parts into a pretty little heap beside the bed, without any sign of organization.

- If you don't like it, you can always sleep on the couch in the hallway. - said lieutenant Yeager in a strict voice, Lucchini started to furiously shake her head in opposition.

- Besides, it's getting cold out there, you shouldn't sleep outside the building. You gonna catch a cold or pneumonia like that. – Shirley didn't believe the way she said that. She almost sounded like a doting mother lecturing her child. "Wait, did I really say that? But I'm too young to be a mom! Maybe I'm just overreacting..." She then inspected her hands and her forearm and noticed some specks of oil on her them. She then headed towards the door and said

- I'm going to wash this off, I'll be right ba- – but couldn't finish her sentence. Lucchini grabbed her left hand with both her hands and held the girl back.

- Please don't go, Shirley. Don't leave me alone... – the teary eyed Lucchini begged the Liberian.

- Geez, aren't you acting a little- ah, all right – Yeager stopped and Lucchini let go of her hand – But I still have to go wash my hands. – this time the Liberian gave her hand to Lucchini to follow her. The Romagnan girl took Shirley's left hand. It was surprisingly warm. Before coming back, Lucchini took a glass of water with her. She carefully placed the glass on top of a table in the room. Lieutenant Yeager has already lain down on her bed. Lucchini looked at Shirley, who opened her arms welcomingly in response. She knew what the Romagnan girl was thinking and what she wanted. Lucchini took advantage of the situation and jumped right at Shirley with a loud "Yay!".

- Uh, wait... – Shirley said in response, but it was too late. She could only let out a painful "Oomph" as the Romagnan girl landed on top of her. It was a perfect three-point landing, as expected from one of the most agile members of the 501st and the ace of Romagna. But it still hurt the lieutenant, who let out a painful hiss.

- Please don't do that again... – she asked the little girl, who responded with a snicker. Shirley then reached out to turn her lamp off.

- Good night.

- Good night, Shirley. – Lucchini said and placed her head on Shirley's breasts. They were soft and warm, perfect for a pillow. The lights turned off and then Shirley put her hand on the back of Lucchini and tried to get some rest. She wasn't lying very comfortably on her back, but she was tired, and so she fell asleep after a few minutes. Her sleep didn't last long, since Lucchini fidgeted on top of her and she woke up pretty soon.

- Can't sleep? – Shirley asked. The girl nodded back at her from the cover of her breasts. – What am I going to do with you now? Would you please get off of me? You're suffocating me... – the lieutenant asked the girl

- I don't wanna... you're so soft Shirley... – Lucchini said, stubbornly.

- Lucchini! – Charlotte tried to be more serious, but the Romagnan girl wouldn't listen to her. – Well then, you leave me no other choice...

The Liberian grabbed Lucchini with both hands and turned onto her left side. The Romagnan girl also landed on her side. Charlotte let out a relieved sigh. She looked down to Lucchini who was staring curiously into her eyes. The lieutenant smiled at the girl, who answered with her trademark grin. Charlotte patted her head again.

- Now try to get some sleep, okay?

- Okay. – Lucchini answered and closed her eyes. This time it was Charlotte who couldn't fall sleep. It couldn't have passed more than five minutes, before Shirley whispered a question to Lucchini.

- Lucchini... are you asleep?

- No... – Francesca answered

- I thought so... – and she let out a sigh – What am I going to do with you now? – Asked Shirley with a gentle voice and the lieutenant began to think about a solution. They both needed a good sleep before tomorrow. After a while she remembered something her mother said once, when she was home. It was an old custom, but her mother never tried it. Charlotte's heart began to pound faster at the thought of it. But she was bold enough to try it. She raised her hand and put it on Lucchini's head. She patted the Romagnan girl and she let her hand slowly slide down to Francesca's shoulder. Her movement didn't stop at the shoulders, as Shirley's fingertips slowly brushed along Francesca's back, the Romagnan girl twitched and let out a faint whimper

- Gyah, Shirley, that tickles!

Charlotte quickly snatched her hand away, thinking about whether this is a good idea or not.

- S-Sorry...

She muttered. The Liberian girl carefully put her hand on the back of Lucchini, and she began to gently caress Francesca's back. After a while Francesca finally spoke:

- Hmmm... That Feels good, Shirley~

Charlotte's movement slowed down, and after that, her hand moved down to Francesca's pants. She carefully observed every reaction of the Romagnan girl, since Charlotte didn't want to do anything Francesca would oppose to. But Romagnan girl didn't protest at all. The only source of light at that time was the moon that shone through the window of chateau onto Charlotte's bed. In the moonlight, the body of the Romagnan girl was shimmering in a dim blue light. She seemed so vulnerable in Shirley's arms, that the Liberian girl suddenly thought a bad move could break the delicate girl who clung onto her. She continued to carefully caress the little orbs in her hands. The first thought of Shirley was how soft and small the little buttocks were. She stroked them through the fabric of the striped pants the girl was wearing almost every day. "It suits her, she looks cute in them" Shirley thought for a moment, and then she continued with her plan: Charlotte grabbed Francesca's left leg a little above her knee and she pulled it up until her own thighs. Lucchini looked up in her surprise at Shirley. Her face was surprised and a bit scared too. Shirley lifted her hand and gently stroked Francesca's face:

- D-Don't worry, I won't do anything bad to you, okay? If you don't like it, just tell me to stop, all right? – the Liberian girl asked stuttering at the beginning of her sentence. Francesca didn't answer, she just nodded as a response. Shirley's hand stroked Francesca's buttocks, before her fingers moved between her legs.

- Nyaah! - Lucchini let out a small moan, as she felt Shirley's touch on her most precious parts. The Liberian girl pulled her hand away for a moment before proceeding with her movement. She slowly touched the Romagnan girl's cleft again, this time she only let out a small whimper. Shirley moved her hand slowly up and down, so Francesca could get used to her caressing movements. Her stroking was somewhat uncertain, so she touched the girl only with her fingertips.

The Liberian girl couldn't see anything but the top of Francesca's head, still, she could swear that her own face was this time more red than Lucchini's. She felt that Lucchini's body was getting hotter as she continued with her movements. Or was it just her imagination? Maybe it was her own body that was getting hotter. Her heart was beating wildly and she could feel it inside her throat. Francesca's breath also became hot and rugged on Charlotte's stomach, as her movements quickened and became more firm. After a while Francesca felt as if her body had burned up and she began to quiver in Shirley's arms. Lucchini tightened her grip on Charlotte's back so hard, that the red-head could barely breathe. She buried her face into great bosoms of the Liberian girl as her body stiffened up. The heat came in waves upon the Romagnan girl and she let out a loud gasp and loosened her grip on Shirley after it all ended. They were both breathing hard.

After she couldn't hear the loud thumping of her heart in her ear anymore, Shirley looked at Lucchini. She wanted to ask her if she was okay, but decided not to, because Francesca was already asleep. She has gone through a lot of things today, and this last one was just too much for her. At least the method her mother was talking about, actually worked, Shirley thought. She couldn't remember that this was done to her even once through her life, yet her mother said that this was an old custom for putting little girls sleep. But nobody mentioned her that this was such an intense experience. Shirley still could feel her own face burning – she needed to calm herself down too – she thought to herself. Lucchini disturbed her again in her thoughts again though, as she mumbled something – she was talking in her sleep. She couldn't make out most of the words she was saying, maybe because she was speaking her native Romagnan, but she could understand the word "pasta". That made Shirley smile. But after that Francesca said something that made Shirley chest tighten with sadness:

- Mama... Mama~

After all, Lucchini was still a little kid, it was natural that she missed her mom. Charlotte missed her family as well, all the witches did. They were fighting on a distant frontline against a frightening enemy and leaving their families and homes far behind in order to protect the world from that threat. It was really hard for everyone, but it must have been really bad for such a young girl as Lucchini, who was more than 4 years younger than Shirley. Furthermore Lucchini's home country was under neuroi occupation and no one knew what was happening behind the frontlines or if their loved ones were okay, or not... At that moment the Liberian girl felt that she wanted to somehow protect and compensate Francesca for all the things she had to endure. If she missed her mom, than she shall play a replacement for her.

"Wait... Isn't it wrong for a 16 year old girl to become a mother?" – she asked herself in embarrassment – "But... geez... as long she is happy, I don't mind it at all" – she smiled at the little head that was soundly sleeping on her chest.

- Good night Francesca. Sweet dreams. – she whispered softly as she closed her eyes. This time Shirley tightened her embrace on the little girl.

The next morning began as usual, as if nothing happened last night. Shirley woke up first, and after she washed her face, she woke Lucchini up, and told her to wash her face too before sitting down for breakfast. Charlotte arrived relatively late, since her night was also long and it was hard for her to wake up. Yoshika and Lynette served some western styled breakfasts, and Shirley got some ham and eggs from Yoshika. After Shirley, it was Erica who arrived at the breakfast table. She also came late, since she was a heavy sleeper. With her eyes half-closed, she sat in front of Shirley and major Sakamoto, between Trude and Perrine. Lucchini was the last who arrived at the table and without any hesitation, she jumped into Shirley's lap. Erica stared hazily at the phenomenon and yawned before she spoke:

- You too seem awfully close this morning... did – she yawned again – did something happened last night? – Both Shirley's and Lucchini's face became bright red at the question and Erica's gaze widened at the response. She became awake in an instant

- Ohohoho! So something DID happen last night! – she said with a wide grin.

- Frau! – Trude interrupted Erica in her surprise – You don't even have the right to assume anything. You didn't even wake up last night, when it happened! – Trude said to her fellow Karlsland witch and began to explain last night's events to her. Shirley and Lucchini still couldn't say a word. Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke made Shirley come back to reality again:

- I hope you didn't mind helping out. Were there any problems last night? - she asked with great concern in her voice.

- N-No, of course not. – Lieutenant Yeager replied. – I was happy to help. - and Minna's expression eased at Shirley's answer.

- It's always nice to have some skinship between comrades, isn't it? AHAHAHAHAHAHA! – said major Sakamoto as she finished her sentence with her signature laugh. Perrine blushed at the major's sudden exclamation. By that time Trude finished her own explanation to Erica.

- Oh, now I understand – said the blond witch and continued – I guess there is nothing wrong with some sisterly love, is it? – her grin was as wide as ever as she switched gazes between Yoshika – who was happily doing some Gallian styled omelettes at the stove with Lynette's help, still oblivious about the conversation at the breakfast table – and Trude, who crossed her arms before her chest, closed her eyes and lifted her chin up proudly.

- No of course not, but... wha- wait... what are you talkin- Hartmann! – Trude face was slowly shifting into crimson color. This little scene induced some loud laughs at the table from everyone. In the end Lucchini replied to Erica's question:

- Of course there isn't anything wrong with it. I love Shirley, because she's my big sister! – She said and threw her head back showing her widest smile to the Liberian girl who smiled at her back. She also knew that there wasn't anything wrong with it.


End file.
